Our Wish
by ReiRin-Kisuke
Summary: /No Pair/Pure Friendship/Alternate Reality/Malam ketika ulang tahun sang lead vocal, apa yang akan dilakukan oleh member lainnya?/ late Birthday Fic for Kim Jongwoon-oppa's Birthday/Re-PUBLISH.


**a/n **khusus untuk ini, author's note nya di atas. :) Ini republish, karena yang sebelumnya didelete sama admin ffn dengan alasan yang sama dengan fic saya yang lain, Nobody Knows. Satu lagi, ini bukan ff saya dan ini _pure friendship_ kalau gak suka ya jangan dibaca. Terus, berhubung kata authornya ff ini dibuat jauh sebelum ulang tahunnya Yesung-oppa (bahkan jauh sebelum lebaran), jadi gak akan sama dengan kejadian aslinya. Walau gitu, tetep pake beberapa fakta _oppadeul_ yang gentayangan(?) di internet dalam bentuk artikel.

_So, enjoy this~_

_._

—**Our Wish—**

**Author: Rei, with some editing by Rin. xD**

**Chapter: ONESHOT**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to themselves.**

**Rated: K+ to T**

**Pair: None**

**Genre: Familiy — Friendship**

**.**

**Warning: Dorm Life, OOC, AR, bad descriptions, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

Langit telah berubah gelap ketika sepasang kaki bersepatu itu melangkah, sesekali meloncati beberapa kubangan air yang tercipta karena hujan tadi siang. Langkahnya semakin cepat tatkala langit mulai berubah menjadi benar-benar gelap. Beberapa bangunan yang dilewatinya pun satu per satu mulai menyalakan penerangnya masing-masing.

Dilewatinya beberapa toko yang sebagian kecil mulai tutup, sementara sebagian besar lainnya masih terus buka. Diabaikannya setiap hal yang kalau dalam situasi biasa bisa saja menarik perhatiannya mengingat ia bisa dikatakan adalah seorang _shopaholic_. Yang dilakukannya hanyalah semakin merapatkan topi yang menutupi kepalanya dan kacamata hitam semi-transparan yang menutupi iris gelapnya—antisipasi kalau-kalau ada orang yang akan mengenalinya di tengah keramaian ini.

Tak ada tujuan sebenarnya ia berjalan-jalan di jalanan yang agak tidak dikenalnya seperti sekarang ini. Hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu luang yang kebetulannya ia dapat hari ini sebelum besok ia harus ke Jepang—atau lebih tepatnya, satu hari sebelum hari _itu_.

Langkahnya agak melambat, memutuskan kalau berjalan cepat pun sebenarnya tak berpengaruh apa-apa baginya. Yah, setidaknya di hari yang tumben sekali ia tidak mendapat jadwal apapun harusnya ia bisa sedikit menikmatinya, bukannya malah bersikap seolah ia ingin hari ini berakhir begitu saja.

Dirapatkannya _hoodie _tanpa lengan abu-abu yang melekat di tubuhnya. Ini bulan Agustus, dimana udara menjadi sedikit agak panas di malam hari, membuatnya tak perlu repot-repot mengenakan pakaian yang terlalu tebal seperti malam-malam di musim semi ataupun musim dingin. Namun begitu, ia juga tak mau mengambil resiko terkena flu, terutama mengingat jadwal mereka sejak bulan kemarin cukup padat, terbukti dengan dirinya yang mengenakan _t-shirt _lengan panjang di balik _hoodie_ yang dikenakannya.

Ia menarik nafasnya, sebelum kemudian menghembuskannya dengan agak berat. Di tengah kesendiriannya ini—walau nyatanya ia sebenarnya berada di tengah keramaian—ia jadi merasa seperti bukan siapa-siapa, ah tidak, atau lebih tepatnya ia memang bukan siapa-siapa saat ini.

Ia hanya seorang Kim Jongwoon, seorang _namja_ yang secara kebetulan sedang berada di tempat ramai ini, sama seperti orang-orang yang berada di sekelilingnya—walau sepertinya sebagian besar dari mereka bukan berada di tempat ini karena kebetulan. Dan bukannya seorang Yesung, salah satu _member_ di antara begitu banyaknya _member _sebuah _boyband_ bernama Super Junior—dan tentu saja mendapat posisi sebagai seorang _lead vocal_.

Benar, di saat-saat dimana ia ingin menenangkan dirinya seperti sekarang ini, setidaknya ia ingin sedikit melupakan kenyataan kalau ia adalah seorang _public figure_ dan menjadi _namja _biasa saja—yah, hanya untuk saat ini saja.

.

Kedua kakinya masih terus melangkah, kali ini mulai menjauhi tempat-tempat ramai, antisipasi untuk menghindari kemungkinan ia akan ketahuan oleh orang-orang—walau ia tidak begitu yakin akan ada orang yang mengenalinya sekalipun ia memang seorang _public figure_. Yah, tidak lucu kan, kalau besok tiba-tiba ada pemberitaan kalau Yesung Super Junior terlihat berkeliaran di tengah keramaian seorang diri? Bisa mengarah pada gosip-gosip aneh nantinya.

Yesung sampai di sebuah taman yang agak sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang terlihat di sana, itu pun sepertinya tidak menaruh perhatian penuh padanya. Lampu-lampu taman bersinar agak temaram, beberapa di antaranya bahkan sudah mati total. Ia tidak tahu kalau ada tempat seperti ini di tempat yang… err… agak dekat dengan _dorm_ tempat _hyungdeul_ dan _dongsaengdeul_nya tinggal.

_Aigoo_, pada akhirnya dia malah menyeret kakinya ke tempat ini. Hebat juga ia berjalan dari rumahnya sendiri hingga tempat ini, mengingat walau jarak antara _dorm _dan rumahnya terbilang lumayan dekat, tapi tetap saja melelahkan kalau ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki.

Yesung melepas kacamata yang menutupi iris _obsidian_nya yang berkilat tajam namun di saat yang bersamaan juga terlihat lembut—menganggap kalau di tempat sesepi ini, orang tidak akan mengetahui siapa dirinya. Ia masih mengenakan topinya, setidaknya untuk sedikit menyamarkan dirinya.

Diam beberapa menit di atas trotoar, Yesung melangkahkan kakinya memasuki wilayah taman. Kakinya mengarah ke salah satu bangku di ujung timur, dekat dengan tiang lampu yang bersinar cukup terang.

"Tempat yang cocok… sepertinya." Gumamnya, pelan.

Yesung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di bangku taman yang terbuat dari besi itu. Dingin. Itu yang dirasakannya. Terasa seperti sebuah _deja vu_. Rasanya ia pernah mengalami ini. Namun bedanya, dingin yang menyesakkan…

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

_**.**_

_Namja _bermata sipit itu hanya berusaha untuk memasang wajah _poker face_nya, memperlihatkan raut wajah bodoh seperti yang biasa ia lakukan di hadapan orang lain. Beruntung baginya tak ada _oemma_nya di sini—dimana ia bahkan tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya sama sekali di hadapan salah satu orang yang sangat berarti baginya itu.

Ayolah, ia sudah terbiasa dengan ini, iya kan?

Atau… sebenarnya ia sedang berusaha untuk selalu terbiasa dengan hal ini? Mengingat ini bahkan terjadi hampir setiap saat.

Sejujurnya, ini sakit. Jelas saja. Hanya ia tidak ingin mengatakan atau mengungkapkannya pada orang lain. Tidak, bahkan tidak kepada _hyung_ tertuanya di _dorm _ini sekaligus sang _leader_, Park Jungsoo.

Sekali lagi ia menatap miris di balik topeng _poker face_ yang ia bangun. Selalu seperti ini, terutama ketika kiriman hadiah atau surat dari _fans _mereka tiba di _dorm_. Hanya ia satu-satunya _member _di sini yang jarang mendapat hadiah dari _fans_—atau malah tidak mendapat sama sekali, kalau ia benar-benar sedang tidak beruntung.

Bukankah ini menyakitkan? Rasanya seperti terperangkap di gunungan es dimana tak ada jalan keluar sama sekali. Dingin… sakit… dan… sendiri…

Yesung membalikkan badannya, melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Bukan tempat favoritnya sebenarnya, karena ia bukan orang yang hobi memasak seperti _dongsaeng _kesayangan sekaligus _roommate_nya, Ryeowook, namun daripada ia harus menyaksikan pemandangan yang membuatnya merasa sakit itu lebih baik ia menjauh saja, lagipula… kelihatannya segelas air bisa membantunya untuk menyegarkan pikirannya.

Di dapur, ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan duduk. Gelas kosong tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja. Sebuah _earphone_ menempel di kedua telinganya, berusaha menyamarkan suara-suara yang menyiratkan kegembiraan di luar sana. Kalau bisa, ia ingin sekali bergabung di sana—kalau bisa. Nyatanya, ia merasa tidak punya hak berada di tengah mereka saat ini. Katakanlah, mungkin Leeteuk-_hyung_ akan memarahinya karena merasa seperti itu, tapi tetap saja, bukankah berada di tengah kegembiraan sementara kau bukan bagian di dalamnya itu… menyakitkan? Menjadikannya seorang diri di tengah keramaian?

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, tidak, lebih baik diam di tempat ini, sampai mereka selesai di ruang tengah, dan ia akan menyelinap di tengah mereka lalu bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Yah, rasanya itu jauh lebih baik—mungkin.

"Ah, _hyung_, aku tidak tahu kalau kau ada di sini?"

Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya Lee Donghae tengah memasuki dapur. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah cangkir berwarna putih. Kelihatannya itu bekas dari _hot chocolate _yang ia minum tadi.

Yesung melepas salah satu _earphone_nya, lalu mengeluarkan seulas senyuman—yang jarang sekali ia tunjukkan. "_Nde_, aku hanya tidak ingin... mengganggu kalian..."

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya yang hendak menyimpan cangkir yang digenggamnya di tempat cuci piring—mengurungkan niatnya itu, dan malah menolehkan wajahnya—dengan alis berkerut—ke arah Yesung.

"_Wae_?" Tanya Yesung, menyadari arah tatapan Donghe.

"Maksudmu apa sih, _hyung_?"

Yesung mengangkat bahunya tanpa berkata apa-apa, dan memilih untuk menuju kamarnya—meninggalkan Donghae yang menatapnya bingung.

.

.

Kalian tahu, sudah berapa kali ia merasa miris setelah bergabung dengan Super Junior? Entahlah, mungkin puluhan atau bahkan ratusan...

Ia seorang _lead vocal_—dengan porsi menyanyi yang paling banyak di hampir semua lagu, terutama di bagian improvisasi dan _background vocal_. Namun, orang-orang banyak yang tidak mengetahui dirinya adalah bagian dari _boyband _ini.

Lebih parahnya, jarang sekali ia ditampilkan di bagian depan hingga banyak orang tidak menyadari keberadaannya—walaupun ia menyanyi hampir di sepanjang lagu itu diputar, dan _management_ masih juga memarahinya karena ia hanya memiliki _fans_ yang JAUH lebih sedikit dibandingkan anggota lain?

Rasanya ia ingin tertawa saja sekarang—kalau bisa. Menertawakan dirinya sendiri…

Dan kini… muncul seorang anggota baru lagi… kapan ia tidak akan merasa terlupakan seperti ini?

Hanya di_training _selama tiga bulan, sementara ia bahkan harus menunggu hingga empat tahun baru ia bisa debut, itu pun dengan ketidakpastian apakah ia akan bertahan dalam grup ini atau tidak, mengingat saat itu status mereka hanyalah sebuah _project group_.

Dan Yesung hanya melangkah pergi, berlalu dari tempat dimana semua _member _menyambut kedatangannya—Cho Kyuhyun—yang menatapnya dengan tatapan... berbinar senang?

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya. Tunggu, itu tidak mungkin kan? Kenapa anak itu menatapnya seolah dia itu adalah idolanya? _Aish_, sudahlah, itu pasti hanya bayangannya saja.

Ia pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya—tanpa menyadari Kyuhyun yang menatapnya agak kesal dengan kedua alis yang berkerut.

.

.

Seulas senyum sedikit ia tunjukkan. Kelihatannya tak ada salahnya ia mengungkapkan apa yang ada dalam hatinya secara jujur. Toh itu jauh lebih membuatnya merasa bebannya agak berkurang, walau jelas ia tak mengharapkan apa-apa dari kejujurannya itu.

Ia duduk di depan komputer. _Dorm _sepi karena mayoritas para _member _sedang sibuk dengan acaranya masing-masing. Hanya ada dia di _dorm _bawah, sementara di _dorm _atas ia tidak tahu ada siapa saja di sana.

Iseng, ia mengetikkan namanya di salah satu _search engine_. Tak mengharapkan apa-apa sejujurnya, paling juga artikel yang menuliskan kalau ia adalah _member _Super Junior, tak lebih.

Kedua matanya membulat melihat hasil yang ditampilkan. Tak percaya jelas saja. Ini mimpi atau bukan? Pukul kepalanya untuk memastikan kalau ini bukan mimpi—tidak, tidak, cukup tarik pipinya saja. Ia tidak mau kena resiko kepalanya semakin besar, walau ia TIDAK akan pernah mau mengakuinya.

Dan seulas senyuman—lebih lebar dari yang tadi membuat kedua matanya tinggal segaris saja—terlihat di wajahnya.

Gomawo_… untuk dukungan yang kalian berikan, _Elfs, Clouds...

.

_**Flashback End.**_

.

Yesung mengeratkan _hoodie _yang ia kenakan—walau nyatanya percuma saja. Sedikit kesal sebenarnya, tak disangkanya kalau udara yang tadinya agak panas sekarang jadi jauh lebih dingin. Padahal ia hanya mengenakan _hoodie_ tanpa lengan dan _t-shirt_ lengan panjang saja dari rumah.

Diambilnya ponsel yang ia letakkan di saku _hoodie_nya lalu melihat jam yang tertera di layarnya. Jam setengah sebelas malam.

Ia mengerutkan alisnya. Sudah selama itukah ia pergi dari rumah? Ia tidak sadar, padahal ia meninggalkan rumah ketika jam masih menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore. Pulang ke rumah atau ke _dorm _SuJu? Rasanya yang manapun bukan pilihan yang tepat, mengingat jam yang telah menunjukkan angka yang telah larut. Bukannya ia tidak pernah pulang di tengah malam seperti ini—ia bahkan sudah tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali ia pulang dari _job_nya lewat dari tengah malam. Hanya saja kalau pulang ke rumah, itu terlalu jauh. Ia juga bahkan tidak berharap kalau keluarganya masih bangun jam segini—ah, abaikan Jongjin mengenai kemungkinan ia tidak tidur.

Lalu...

Ke _dorm _Super Junior, lebih tidak tepat lagi. Ia tahu kalau _hyung_ dan _dongsaengdeul_nya itu mungkin saja sudah terlelap atau masih memiliki _job_. Walau ia tahu kalau mereka tidak akan marah karena terganggu oleh kedatangannya yang terlalu mendadak, ia masih tahu diri untuk tidak mengganggu istirahat mereka.

Yesung menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung bangku taman. Rasanya ia ingin berkelana lagi ke masa lalunya...

.

.

_**Flashback.**_

.

Yesung tersenyum lebar tatkala melihat lagu solo yang dinyanyikannya mendapat respon yang sangat bagus—lebih daripada apa yang diharapkannya. Bukankah ini bagus? Dulu _It's You_ yang menjadikannya mulai dikenal banyak orang, kini _It has to be You_ yang membuatnya sangat dikenal, bahkan oleh mereka yang bukan seorang _ELF_. Lucu juga sejujurnya, karena kedua lagu itu memiliki judul yang hampir mirip.

Bukankah ini merupakan titik balik yang membanggakan? Usahanya selama ini untuk menunjukkan kualitasnya sebagai seorang _singer_ tak berakhir dengan sia-sia. Orang-orang mulai mengenalnya, melalui suara _baritone _yang merupakan ciri khasnya.

Senyumnya agak memudar, berganti menjadi senyum—atau tawa—yang agak dipaksakan. Menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya, ia bersandar pada punggung kursi. Hari ini _dorm _sepi, semua _member _memiliki jadwalnya masing-masing dan ia hanya berdua di sini bersama Kyuhyun—yang sudah dapat ditebak kalau _evil_ _maknae_ itu mengurung diri di kamarnya bersama dengan PSP miliknya. Bukannya ia tak ada jadwal, justru ia baru menyelesaikan tugasnya hari ini—tampil di salah satu acara musik, dan itu... ternyata memang agak berat kalau dilakukan seorang diri. Ia jadi rindu tampil di _stage _bersama _member _lainnya—terutama sekali dengan ketiga orang itu.

Yesung menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik telapak tangannya, membiarkan _laptop _di hadapannya dalam keadaan menyala. Lelah, jelas saja. Tapi menyenangkan sekaligus juga membanggakan.

"Kalau seperti ini... bahkan ucapan terima kasih pun masih kurang untuk membalas seluruh dukungan yang mereka semua berikan..."

_Cklek._

Pintu salah satu kamar terbuka. Sebuah kepala menyembul di baliknya, dan pemiliknya mengerutkan alisnya ketika dilihatnya salah satu _hyung _tertuanya dalam posisi aneh—menurutnya.

"_Hyung_, kau tidur?"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah jam yang menggantung di ruang tengah. Dan kedua alisnya semakin berkerut melihat sepasang jarum jam berbeda ukuran itu menunjukkan waktu saat ini. Jam sembilan malam. Masih terlalu siang untuk _hyung_nya yang kadang menemani Ryeowook ketika _insomnia_nya kambuh ini tertidur.

Sang _maknae_ menghampiri salah satu _hyung _yang selalu diganggunya, berpikir apa kali ini ia bisa sedikit mengganggunya mengingat situasi dan kondisi saat ini agak mendukung.

"_Hyung_, _gwaenchana_?"

Tak mendapat respon seperti harapannya, membuat satu alisnya terangkat—heran. Iseng, ia colek pipi kirinya yang sangat dibanggakan oleh _hyung_ anehnya itu hanya karena bagian sebelah situ lebih tirus daripada yang satunya, benar-benar aneh…

"_Hyung_, kau tidur atau tidak sih?"

Kesal juga sebenarnya diabaikan seperti ini, terutama dengan ketidakpastian apakah _hyung_nya ini benar-benar tidur atau hanya sekedar bersikap seolah tidur.

"Yesung-_ah_, kau ini benar-benar tidur atau hanya bertingkah seperti kura-kura peliharaanmu itu, _eoh_?"

_Pletak_.

"Aww... _appo_, _hyung_..." rintihnya, pelan sambil memegang kepalanya yang baru saja menjadi korban geplakan seorang Kim Jongwoon. Bukan apa-apa sih, tapi kalau kepalanya menjadi lebih besar seperti _hyung_nya ini, itu kan bahaya.

"Panggil aku _hyung_, _babo_..." Yesung—yang telah membuka matanya kembali—menatap Kyuhyun sambil melancarkan _deathglare_ ke arah sang _maknae _kurang ajar yang hanya mem_pout_kan bibirnya—kesal. _Aigoo, _kemana perginya sang _maknae _yang biasanya tampil _cool_ sekaligus pemalu di hadapan banyak orang itu?

Tak mendapat respon apapun, Yesung memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Ah, _hyung_, kau mau kemana?"

"Toilet."

Kyuhyuh melirik dari ekor matanya ketika _hyung_nya itu sudah menghilang di balik pintu. Perhatiannya kini teralih pada _laptop_ yang masih menyala di atas meja. Penasaran, kalau mau jujur, maka dari itu, ia pun mendekat ke arah benda kotak itu dan—

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, berani kau menyentuhnya, PSPmu akan tamat saat ini juga."

—suara _baritone_ itu telah lebih dulu menegurnya, kalau tidak mau disebut mengancamnya.

Dan berkat itu pula, ia tak jadi melakukan perbuatan isengnya kali ini. Kalau yang diancam adalah benda lain sih tidak masalah, tapi akan jadi masalah besar kalau benda kesayangannya itu yang harus dipertaruhkan.

Kyuhyun mengambil tempat tepat di hadapan _hyung_nya tadi duduk, mengambil kesimpulan kalau _hyung_nya itu pasti akan kembali mengingat _laptop_nya ditinggalkan dalam keadaan menyala.

Bingung karena tak ada yang bisa dilakukan, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kembali PSP hitam miliknya yang tadi sempat ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya sebelum memutuskan untuk keluar kamar. Dan tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk kembali tenggelam dalam hobinya itu.

.

Yesung baru keluar dari toilet ketika dilihatnya sang _maknae _SuJu telah tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri—ah, tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya dunianya bersama sang PSP. Mengernyit perlahan, ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan—walau ia yakin kalaupun ia melangkah dengan suara yang keras sekalipun _namja_ di hadapannya ini sama sekali tidak akan terganggu. Sekali tenggelam dalam _game_, butuh waktu cukup lama untuk membuatnya kembali ke dunia nyata.

_Namja _berjuluk _art of voice_ itu mendudukkan kembali dirinya di hadapan _laptop _yang masih berada dalam kondisi yang sama sebelum ia tinggalkan tadi—mengisyaratkan kalau sang _evil maknae _tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali, menuruti ucapannya tadi.

"_Hyung_…"

Yesung masih fokus pada apa yang terlihat di layar _laptop_nya walau ia tetap bisa fokus juga terhadap suara Kyuhyun yang memanggilnya. Dan Kyuhyun masih fokus pada _game _yang tengah ia mainkan dengan atensi penuh pada _hyung_ yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu. Kebiasaan mereka, yang agak dianggap aneh oleh yang lainnya.

"_Waeyo_?"

Diam sesaat sebelum kemudian Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya. "_Gomawo_…"

Tangan Yesung berhenti bergerak di atas _keyboard_, namun matanya masih setia memandangi layar _laptop_nya. "Untuk?"

"Kalau bukan karena kau... mungkin sampai sekarang aku masih akan terus bernyanyi dengan hanya mengandalkan suaraku saja..."

Dan perhatian Yesung kini sepenuhnya teralih pada seorang Cho Kyuhyun—yang sekarang justru hanya mengeluarkan cengiran tidak jelas, sudah teralih sepenuhnya juga dari PSP miliknya.

Sedikit senyum tipis terlihat di wajahnya—hampir tidak terlihat, namun Kyuhyun tahu kalau itu balasan untuk ucapan terima kasihnya.

.

_**Flashback End.**_

_**.**_

"Yesung-_hyung_, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya tatkala sebuah suara tenor yang agak tinggi memanggilnya, membuyarkan kenangan yang tengah ia putar ulang. Dilihatnya dua orang _namja_ kini tengah berjalan ke arahnya—sambil memegang beberapa kantung plastik. Kelihatannya mereka baru saja dari _minimarket_ dan kebetulannya lewat di taman ini. Tak usah menunggu lama untuk Yesung mengeluarkan senyumnya ketika dua orang yang dikenalnya dengan baik itu telah berada di dekatnya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam saat itu. Yesung tak menyadarinya sama sekali, ia kira ia hanya menghabiskan waktu beberapa menit saja di tempat ini.

"Wookie-_ah, _Kyuhyun-_ah_, apa yang kalian di sini? Tidak tidur, _eoh_?"

Kyuhyun mendelik kesal. "_Yaa_! _Hyung_, jangan jawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan lagi."

Yesung hanya mengedikkan bahunya, tak peduli dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. "Hanya cari angin, kurasa..."

"Yang ada juga masuk angin, _hyung_, kalau kau keluar dengan pakaian seperti itu tengah malam begini." Kyuhyun menyela ucapan Yesung, membuahkan sebuah _deathglare_ dari sang _art of voice_—yang tentu saja tidak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh sang _maknae_.

"Yesung-_hyung_, kau mau ke _dorm_?" Ryeowook yang sedari tadi diam, memutuskan untuk menghentikan perdebatan konyol antar _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_nya itu. Setidaknya sebelum mereka terlibat pertengkaran aneh nantinya.

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang _evil maknae_ ke arah sang _eternal maknae_. "_Aniyo, _aku tidak mau mengganggu istirahat kalian. Besok kita harus ke Jepang kan?"

Ryeowook mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Diserahkannya kantung plastik yang tadi berada di kedua tangannya pada Kyuhyun, mengabaikan tatapan protes dari sang _maknae_ yang bebannya bertambah dua kali lipat. Didorongnya tubuh Yesung, memaksanya untuk menuruti ucapannya. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan, _hyung_. Ikut aku, atau jangan pernah makan masakanku lagi."

"_M-mwo_?"

.

.

Tepat tengah malam ketika tiga _member_ yang merupakan anggota _sub-group_ Super Junior KRY itu tiba di _dorm_. Yesung mengerutkan alisnya ketika kakinya melangkah memasuki _dorm _yang dulu pernah ditinggalinya sebelum ia memutuskan untuk tinggal kembali bersama keluarganya. Tumben sekali tempat ini sepi, mengingat tadi sang _eternal maknae _mengatakan kalau semua _member _saat ini belum tidur, yang artinya tempat ini tidak mungkin sepi kalau para penghuninya masih dalam keadaan sadar.

Ragu, ia menggerakkan kakinya mengikuti Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun yang telah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam. Buruk, rasanya benaknya kini dipenuhi oleh firasat buruk yang akan menimpanya sebentar lagi. Hal apa, ia juga tidak tahu. Berharap saja semoga tidak terjadi hal-hal aneh apapun itu.

Hening… dan gelap. Ia baru menyadari kalau suasana sekitarnya terlalu hening ditambah dengan kegelapan yang agak pekat juga telah memerangkapnya. Kedua alisnya semakin berkerut. Ada sesuatu yang aneh di sini dan ia… mungkin sudah bisa menebak dengan apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya—sepertinya.

Masih berjalan perlahan, Yesung baru sadar kalau Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sudah tidak ada di dekatnya. Terbukti dari tidak adanya suara langkah kaki selain miliknya sendiri. Dirabanya dinding di sampingnya, mencoba mencari saklar lampu. Sungguh, kegelapan ini sangat mengganggunya. Kalau mereka mau iseng, setidaknya cari waktu yang tepat, jangan tengah malam seperti ini—

—tunggu, tengah malam?

Yesung mengambil ponsel miliknya dan melihat sesuatu yang tertera di layarnya. Seulas seringai muncul di wajahnya tatkala ia menyadari sesuatu. Kelihatannya ia mulai mengerti permainan apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh _hyung_ dan _dongsaengdeul_nya itu.

_Kita lihat siapa yang akan termakan permainan ini…_

.

.

"Hyung_, kuberi tahu saja ya, kalau melihat senyum—walau aku lebih memilih untuk menyebutnya seringai—yang dikeluarkannya itu, rencana kalian tidak akan berhasil."_ Bisik seorang _namja _berambut hitam yang memegang dengan erat PSP hitam miliknya ketika dilihatnya seringai yang samar terlihat di wajah sang _art of voice _karena cahaya yang dipancarkan layar ponselnya.

_Namja _lain berwajah _aegyo_ menganggukkan kepalanya ragu. _"Kurasa apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyu ada benarnya juga, _hyung_."_

_Trekk._

"Dan kurasa kalau kalian mau memberiku kejutan, setidaknya usahakan tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun hingga aku bisa menemukan tempat persembunyian kalian—itu pun kalau kalian masih mau menyebutnya tempat persembunyian."

Suara _baritone _rendah disertai dengan lampu yang menyala memotong segala pembicaraan yang tengah dilakukan oleh delapan orang yang berada di ruang tengah dan kini malah memasang cengiran tidak jelas.

"Aa… Yesung-_hyung_…" ujar Ryeowook, terbata.

Leeteuk menghela nafasnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya mungkin tidak gatal. "Kelihatannya… kejutan ini gagal total ya, jadi… percuma saja dilanjutkan. Yesungie…"

Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya ketika namanya disebut oleh sang _leader_. "_Nde_?"

Leeteuk mendekati sang _art of voice _dan memeluknya. "_Saengil chukka hamnida…"_

"_Hyung_, tiup lilinnya…" ucap Ryeowook sambil memegang sebuah _cake_ berlapis _cream _berwarna _soft_ yang dihiasi oleh lilin-lilin beraneka warna.

Yesung tertegun, bahkan ia tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun ketika sang _leader _sudah melepas pelukannya. Tidak, tidak, bukannya ia tidak senang dengan apa yang disiapkan oleh Leeteuk-_hyung_ dan semua _dongsaeng_nya ini. Ia hanya… yah, merasa… bagaimana ya, sulit untuk diungkapkan. Intinya, ia sangat senang sebenarnya, namun hanya sulit untuk mengungkapkannya.

"_Hyungie_? _Gwaenchana_?"

Suara _tenor _Ryeowook mengembalikan Yesung dari kegiatan melamunnya. "Eh? _Wae_?"

Ryeowook berdecak perlahan. Sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya, ia menyodorkan _cake _yang ada di tangannya tepat di wajah Yesung. "Ucapkan permintaanmu dan tiup lilinnya, kalau tidak kuberikan _cake _ini semuanya pada Shindong-_hyung_."

Shindong berbinar senang mendengar ucapan Ryeowook, berharap semoga saja _hyung_nya itu memilih untuk terus diam sehinga seluruh _cake _itu akan berada dalam kekuasaannya.

"_M-mwo_?" Yesung hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ini hanya perasaannya saja atau memang _dongsaeng _yang pernah jadi _roommate_nya itu sedang hobi mengancamnya hari ini.

Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Yesung sambil mendesah pelan, mencoba bersikap prihatin walau jadinya malah terlihat aneh. "Lakukan saja, _hyung_. Kau tidak mau kan kalau Wookie-_hyung _ngamuk dan mogok masak di _dorm _ini lalu membiarkan aku memasak untuk semua _hyung _di sini kan?"

Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, semua _member _yang ada di sana langsung bergidik ngeri. Membiarkan sang _maknae _memasak? Lebih baik mereka tidak usah makan sekalian kalau nyawa mereka harus dipertaruhkan ketika Legenda Sungai Han kembali terjadi. Tidak, tidak, TIDAK. Bahkan kalau di dunia ini hanya tinggal sang _maknae _saja yang bisa memasak, mereka lebih memilih mati kelaparan sekalian.

"_Arra, arra_. Jangan katakan itu lagi, kau tidak lihat kalau semua orang di sini sudah berwajah pucat?"

Dan mendengar ucapan Yesung, Kyuhyun hanya mengeluarkan cengiran tanpa dosanya. "Padahal aku ingin melemparmu dengan _cake _ini tadinya, tapi kau malah mengetahui kejutan ini bahkan sebelum _hyungdeul _sempat melakukan sesuatu."

_Plak._

"_Yaa_. _Hyung_, tidak bisakah kau kurangi sedikit kebiasaan ringan tanganmu? Padahal waktu SS3 saja kau masih bisa menahannya…" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memegangi kepalanya dan berlindung di balik punggung Sungmin yang hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"Tanganku tiba-tiba gatal, jadinya aku ingin memukul kepalamu. Itu saja." Jawab Yesung, datar. Iris _obsidian_nya kembali teralih pada _cake _yang masih disodorkan oleh sang _eternal maknae_. "Ini untukku?"

"Kau itu memang bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh sih, _hyung_? Sudah jelas kalau ini untukmu…" sahut Eunhyuk, tidak sabar. Kedua matanya menatap lapar pada _cake _yang masih utuh tak tersentuh. Kelihatannya sang _dance machine _SuJu mulai ketularan Shindong dan mulai menganggap rekan sesama _lead dancer_nya itu saingan untuk mendapat potongan _cake_ terbesar—dan terbanyak.

Yesung diam sejenak. Dipandanginya satu per satu wajah para _bandmate_nya itu. Beraneka ragam ekspresi terlihat di wajah mereka, namun intinya sama—merasa senang dan _excited_. Dan kesemua ekspresi itu ada karena ulang tahunnya. Bukankah ini… membanggakan? Rasanya membanggakan memiliki mereka sebagai teman, sebagai keluarga yang selalu ada untuknya ketika ia jauh dari keluarganya. Bahkan jauh lebih membanggakan dibandingkan ketika ia memenangkan penghargaan atas namanya sendiri.

Benar, rasanya… tidak ada hal lain yang diinginkannya saat ini, kecuali satu hal. Dan ia tahu kalau keinginannya itu bukan hanya keinginannya sendiri tapi juga keinginan semua _member_.

Dan bersamaan dengan keinginan yang ia ucapkan dalam benaknya, ia pun meniup lilin yang masih menyala tersebut.

Sepuluh menit lewat dari tengah malam dan keramaian terdengar dari dalam _dorm _yang kini hanya berisikan delapan orang itu.

.

.

_Bukankah ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat diinginkan oleh semuanya? Oleh para _member_, dan oleh para ELF… Ketika Super Junior kembali menjadi seperti dulu, dengan angka yang menunjukkan kepercayaan dan janji untuk para ELF._

_Ketika Super Junior masih berdiri dengan tiga belas orang, ditambah dua orang._

_Ketika di panggung Super Show ada tiga belas member yang tersenyum lebar._

_Kalian tahu, panggung seluas itu… benar-benar terasa luas ketika hanya ada sepuluh orang di sana—lalu berkurang menjadi sembilan. Padahal dulu, ketika tiga belas orang berdiri di sana, bergandengan tangan, bahkan panggung seluas itu pun terasa sempit…_

_Kalian tahu…_

_Rasanya aku merindukan saat-saat itu…_

_Bukankah ini yang kita semua inginkan? Begitu pun denganku. Karena itu, entah sampai kapan kita menunggu, yang kuinginkan hanyalah _group_ ini kembali seperti dulu._

_Kembali menjadi Super Junior yang diinginkan oleh kami dan para peri kami..._

_._

_._

_Happy birthday, our lead vocal, an art of voice, Kim Jongwoon—Yesung._

_._

"Hei… ayo ke Handel & Gretel…" ajak Yesung—tersenyum lebar pada seluruh _member _yang ada di sana.

.

_**.END.**_

_**.**_


End file.
